Blog użytkownika:Ametyst58/Wszystkie wpisy
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Dzień jak co dzień. Wyszykowałam sie do szkoły, zjadłam śniadanie, wyszłam z domu, przed szkołą spotkałam Alyę i razem weszłyśmy do szkoły. Tylko, że dzisiaj zdarzył się mały wypadek. Schody przed szkołą były śliskie po deszczu, a ja jak to zawsze ja musiałam się poślizgnąć. No więc poleciałam do tyłu, jednocześnie obracając się o 180 stopni i ... Widziałam już wtedy tylko zielone oczy, blond włosy i dobrze znany uśmiech. Wpadłam prosto w ramiona Adriena! Zamurowało mnie. Nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc odwróciłam się i pobiegłam do szkolnej łazienki, a za mną pobiegła Alya. -Nie wiem jak to mogło się stać! Dlaczego ja?! Alya pomóż mi! Błagam! -Dobra, po pierwsze to się uspokój. Po drugie Marinette, nic takiego złego się nie stało. Po trzecie, przez to, że wpadłaś prosto w ramiona Adriena, nie znaczy, że on cię znienawidzi albo zacznie coś podejrzewać. Po czwarte, przesadzasz i po piąte, to chyba chciałaś żeby cię objął, więc powinnaś być zadowolona. -Alya, byłam w siódmym niebie przez jakieś 5 sekund, gdy mnie obejmował i spojrzał prosto w moje oczy uśmiechając się, ale Chloe to wszystko widziała i jak znam życie to zacznie gadać. Mój świat się zawalił! Nie dam rady z tąd wyjść. -Oh Marinette, przecież to był tylko wypadek. Chloe trochę pogada i się odczepi, a Adrien przecież wie, że to był tylko wypadek. Nikt nic nie podejrzewa.A teraz wyjdźmy w końcu z łazienki, bo przerwa zaraz się skończy. -No dobrze, ale jeśli zbliżymy się do Adriena, to będziesz mnie kryć. -Dziewczyno, kiedy w końcu do ciebie dojdzie, że nic złego się nie stało -Nigdy, bo to katastrofa. Wyszłyśmy z łazienki i pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyłam, była to Chloe płacząca w ramię Adriena. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widze. Ona naprawdę płakała! Zazwyczaj tylko udawała, aby zbliżyć się blondyna, lecz nie tym razem. -Alya, muszę się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. -ale po co? Czy Chloe kiedykolwiek ci pomogła? -Nie, ale ja pomagam wszystkim. Bez względu na to czy to jest Chloe czy Juleka, albo ktoś inny. -A tak naprawdę, to komu chcesz pomóc? -Co? No przecież Ad..., to znaczy Chloe. Tylko i wyłącznie Chloe. -Marinette, nie umiesz kłamać. Chcesz uwolnić Adriena z Uścisku Chloe, przyznaj się. -Tak. Nie moge na to patrzeć. Pomożesz mi? -Jestem z tobą Marinette. Chwilę póżniej byłyśmy już przy Adrienie i Chloe. Zanim zdążyłam zdobyc odwagę, aby coś powiedzieć usłyszałam głos mówiący: -Ty! To na pewno przez ciebie! Był to głos Chloe. Gdu tylko na nią spojrzałam, na powrót wtuliła się w ramie blondyna, który patrzył na mnie pytająco. -Ale o co ci chodzi Chloe? Co ja ci niby zrobiłam? -Nie wiem co dokładnie zrobiłaś, ale wczoraj w nocy w moim pokoju pojawiły się myszy, karaluchy, mole i inne obrzydliwe robaki i gryzonie, które wychodziły z cienia na ścianie w krztałcie człowieka. Słyszałam też różne szepty, ale nie rozumiałam słów. Przez to co się stało muszę się wyprowadzić na pół roku, aby można było oczyścic dom! Będę chodzić do innej szoły, takiej bez Adriena! Świetnie to wszystko zaplanowałaś panno Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Zniszczyłaś moje życie! Po tych słowach odepchnęła blondyna i poiegła w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie ze smutną miną i wpatrywał się we mnie przez dłoższą chwilę, przez co poczułam się dziwnie. Na szczęście Alya się odezwała: -Hej, Adrien, chyba nie myślisz, że Marinette mogłaby zrobic coś takiego. Przecież to jest niemożliwe, by Mari mogła wpuścić gryzonie i robactwo do domu Chloe. Po za tym, ona się ich boi, więc to tylko potwierdza jej niewinność. -Pewnie, że nie wierze by Marinette mogła to zrobić.-powiedział do Alyi po czym przeniósł wzrok na mnie-Chloe po prostu cię nie lubi i na dodatek widziała jak namnie wpadłaś dziś rano. Myślę, że to sprawka Władcy Ciem i znowu opętała kogoś Akuma, więc jedyne co możemy zrobić to zostawić tę sprawę Biedrince i Czarnemu Kotu. A tak wogule, to dzięki, że uwolniłyście mnie z uścisku Chloe. Mówiąc ostatnie słowa dotknął mojego ramienia i poszedł w stronę klasy. A ja...jak zawsze się zacięłam. Znowu zaczęłam marzyć o wspólnej przyszłości z Adrienem. Przez jakieś półtorej minuty stałam bez ruchu, wpatrując się w ścianę przede mną. W końcy usłyszałam głos przyjaciółki: -Marinette! Hej, dziewczyno obudź się! -O-ojć, przepraszam Alya. Znowu. -I co ja z tobą mam. Dobra chodźmy już do klasy, bo jesteśmy już spóź... Nie zdążyła skończyć zdania, bo niemal ze wszystkich stron wypełzały karaluchy, szczury i inne ochydztwa. -Alya, szybko uciekaj! -A co z tobą?! -Dam sobie radę! Biegnij! Gdy zniknęła rozejrzałam się dookoła i krzyknęłam: -Tikki kropkuj! ROZDZIAŁ 2 -Tikki kropkuj! Po chwilce stałam na środku korytarza w stroju biedronki, prawie otoczona przez robaki i gryzonie. Nie miałam pojęcia jak się ich pozbyć, więc zaczęłam w stronę klasy myśląc jak powstrzymać tę lawinę robali. Po drodze otwierałam każde drzwi i ewakułowałam ludzi. Gdy dotarłam do mojej klasy od razu krzyknęłam: -Uciekajcie jak najdalej budynku szkoły! -A co z moją przyjaciółką Marinette?!-zapytała Alya -Spokojnie jest już bezpieczna.A teraz wszyscy uciekać! Poganiając swoich kolegów straciłam z oczu Adriena. Zaczęłam się naprawdę bać, bo po raz pierwszy nie wiedziałam jak uratować Paryż.Modliłam się, aby Czarny Kot szybko się pojawił. ---- ADRIEN-------------------------------------------------- Blondyn biegł przez korytarz w głąb szkoły zastanawiając się, dlaczego gryzoni nie ma w tej części szkoły. Korytarz był całkowicie pusty i słychać było każdy szmer. W pewnej chwili, Adrien zatrzymał się przed schowkiem woźnego i schował w środku. Wtedy z jego kieszeni wyleciał Plagg i powiedział: -Dasz mi Camembert?! -Plagg! To nie pora na jedzenie! Czy ty zawsze musisz myśleć swoim żołądkiem?! -Nie wiem o czym ty w ogóle do mnie mówisz. Jak jestem głodny to muszę coś pożreć i tyle. Nie ma znaczenia gdzie jestem. -Tak, myślisz tylko żołądkiem.-szepnął do siebie-Dobra dość tych pogaduszek. Plagg wysuwaj pazury! Sekundkę później zielonooki Czarny Kot, biegł na pomoc Biedronce. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy Biedronka, ma jakiś plan i czy się boi ich tymczasowego wroga. W zamyśleniu wpadł na swoją ukochaną, która pisnęła z przerażenia. ---- -Przepraszam biedrąsiu. Nic ci nie jest?-zapytał zielonooki -Po za tym, że umieram ze strachu, przed karaluchami, raczej nic.-odpowiedziałam szybko -Czyli jednak boisz się boisz.-pomyślał-Masz pomysł jak się tego pozbyć?! -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! Na szczęście ewakuowałam całą szkołę, ale niestety nie mogłam znaleźć Adriena. Boję się, że mogło mu się coś stać. -Spokojnie, spotkałem go po drodze i odprowadziłem do wyjścia. Jest bezpieczny. A co do szczurów i robali to zaraz odetną nam drogę ucieczki i chyba wiem jak je powstrzymać. -Dobra, połowa mojego strachu odeszła w niepamięć, ale lepiej uciekajmy ze szkoły. -Nie możemy. -Jak to?! Przecież robale zaraz do nas dotrą! Już wychodzą ze wszystkich szpar! -Uspokój się biedrąsiu. Mam plan i raczej ci się nie spodoba. -Trudno, mów co to za plan! -Musimy wpuścić tu jak najwięcej światła, aby te wszystkie okropności się pochowały i ofiara Władcy Ciem wyjdzie z cienia. Oznacza to przepychanie się przez te szczurki i robaczki aż do końca tego długiego korytarza, aby poodsłaniać wszystkie okna. Proszę nie zabijaj mnie za ten pomysł! Spojrzałam wtedy na niego ze złością. Przecież wiedział, że nie dam rady tego zrobić. Czy on zawsze musi wpadać na takie ohydne pomysły? Niestety wiedziałam, że Czarny Kot ma racje. Te szkarady boją się światła, więc znikną, a ich ,,Pan" wyjdzie z cienia. -Ej no, przestań wlepiać we mnie to spojrzenie morderczyni!-powiedział zielonooki -Och, no dobra wiem, że masz racje. Musimy wpuścić tu więcej światła słonecznego. Idziemy! -No dobra-powiedział po czym pomyślał-Jaka ona jest odważna i piękna! To jest mój ideał! Biedronka w myślach Kota Gdy tylko zbliżyłam się do ciemnej i ruchomej fali ohydztwa zatrzymałam się i nie mogłam zrobić ani jednego kroku. Za bardzo się bałam, aby to zrobić. Nie umiałam powstrzymać emocji i pojedyncza łza spadła mi na policzek. Stałam tak drżąc ze strachu, aż Czarny Kot mnie dogonił. Gdy tylko zobaczył kolejną łzę spływającą po policzku zapytał: -My lady? Co się stało? -Zawiodę wszystkich przez mój głupi lęk.Nie dam rady go przezwyciężyć. Jestem do niczego. -Ej, nie mów tak. Oboje wiemy, że to co powiedziałaś jest nieprawdą. -Nie tym razem Kocurze. -Dasz radę! Wierze w ciebie biedrąsiu! Zawsze dajesz radę i tym razem nie będzie inaczej! -Nie dam rady. To koniec. -Nie. Sama nie dasz rady. Ale dasz radę ze mną. Razem. Mówiąc to wyciągnął do mnie rękę i uśmiechnął się. Chciał mi pomóc przezwyciężyć strach. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, więc chwyciłam jego rękę i ruszyła do przodu. Nie patrzyłam do kąt idę i ciągle się potykałam. Biegliśmy przez korytarz odsłaniając kolejne okna, a z każdym następnym ubywało karaluchów. Gdy odsłoniliśmy ostatnie okno wszystkie ohydne zwierzęta zniknęły i usłyszałam niski głos a plecami mówiący: -No, no, no...Jednak wam się udało, co? Myślałem, że to będzie wasza klęska. No cóż, nawet najlepsi się mylą. Momentalnie się odwróciłam. Gdy spojrzałam w miejsce z kąt dochodził głos, zobaczyłam...TATĘ! Jakim cudem, taki człowiek został opętany? I dlaczego ma taką straszną moc? Nie mogę uwierzyć, przecież to jest niemożliwe.Ubrany był na czarno z brązowym fartuchem, na którym siedziały szczury. -Dlaczego pan to robi?!-zapytał Czarny Kot -Dlaczego?! Aby zemścić się na Chloe Bourgeois! Wyśmiewała się z mojej piekarni! Mówiła, że na pewno w kuchni są karaluchy i szczury przenoszące zarazę! Straciłem przez nią klientów, a teraz pożałuje za te słowa! -Ale to przecież Chloe! Nic jej nie przemówi do rozumu!-powiedziałam -Ale ja chce dać jej nauczkę! Trochę pokrzyczy i dam jej spokój! No, może. W tamtej chwili na twarzy mojego taty ukazał się fioletowy motyl: -Nie baw się, tylko zabierz ich Mirakula! -Już się robi. Wtedy podniósł prawą rękę w której trzymał...trzymał w niej moje zdjęcie jako Marinette!Zanim zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować, następna fala szczurów zaczęła się do nas zbliżać. -Czarny Kocie, widziałeś zdjęcie dziewczyny w jego ręce? -Tak, to zdjęcie Marinette. Pewnie w jej zdjęciu jest ukryta Akuma. -Ale jak się tam dostaniemy? -Odciągnij uwagę szczurów i taty Marinette a ja się zajmę resztą. -Ale... Nie zdążyłam skończyć zdania, bo zielonooki rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przerażona zaczęłam uciekać przed szczurami, a mój tatuś pękał ze śmiechu. -No ci jest biedroneczko, boisz się małej myszki? -Ej, tylko ja mogę tak do niej mówić!-krzyknął Czarny Kot, jednocześnie zabierając moje zdjęcie -Oddaj zdjęcie mojej córki! -Cierpliwość popłaca! -Skarby moje, na niego! -Za późno!-powiedział stojąc koło mnie-Proszę biedrąsiu. -Dzięki kici-kici. Rozerwałam własne zdjęcie po czym powiedziałam: -Pora wypędzić złe moce!-Złapałam Akumę w moje jo-jo-Mam cię!-po wypuszczeniu jej powiedziałam-Pa, pa miły motylku. Wszystko wtedy wróciło do normalności, a robaki i szczury zniknęły na dobre. Wtedy jak to zawsze przybiłam żółwika z Czarnym Kotem i oboje powiedzieliśmy: -Zaliczone! Podeszłam do taty i podałam mu zdjęcie. -To chyba pana. -Och, dziękuję. Nie wiem co bym zrobił bez mojego talizmanu na szczęście. Uśmiechnęłam się i odwróciłam do zielonookiego. Podeszłam do niego bez słowa i przytuliłam go. -Za co to?-zapytał -Za to, że mi pomogłeś przezwyciężyć strach. Dziękuję ci. ,,Pi Pi" -Muszę już iść, zajmiesz się tatą Marinette? -Jasne. Odepchnęłam go i pobiegłam w stronę łazienki. Gdy tylko zamknęłam drzwi od razu się odmieniłam , a Tikki wpadła w moje dłonie mówiąc: -Marinette, czy zmieniłaś zdanie co do Czarnego Kota? -Ale o co i chodzi? -Czy zaczynasz go lubić. W końcu go przytuliłaś i o przy tacie. -Ja tylko mu podziękowałam, a tata nie wie, że jestem Biedronką. Po za tym moje serce należy tylko i wyłącznie do Adriena. -Przecież to ta sama osoba.-szepnęła Tikki Co, co? -Nic nie mówiłam. -Na pewno? -Tak, na pewno. Nie okłamałabym cię. W tamtej chwili usłyszałam krzyk. TO BE CONTINUED... ROZDZIAŁ 3 Popatrzyłam zmartwiona na Tikki. Dopiero co się odmieniłam i znowu muszę na nowo się przemienić. Myślałam, że się popłaczę. Ona była tak zmęczona , że aż serce się kraje. Przyglądałam się jej, a gdy napotkałam jej spojrzenie powiedziała: -Musisz się przemienić Marinette. -Ale jesteś zmęczona. nie chce dopuścić do najgorszego. -Spokojnie, nic mi się nie stanie. Zaufaj mi. Cały czas mówiła pewnym siebie głosem. Upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. Musiałam to zrobić. -No dobrze. Tikki kropkuj! Po chwili wybiegłam z łazienki jako Biedronka i kierowałam się w stronę boiska szkolnego. Gdy tam dotarłam zobaczyłam Alyę schowaną pod ławką. Podbiegłam do niej najszybciej jak potrafiłam. -Alya to ty krzyczałaś?-zapytałam pomagając jej wyjść spod ławki -Tak. -Co się stało? -Nino...on...on...-zaczęła mówić przez łzy -Tylko spokojnie. Nie bój się, teraz jesteś bezpieczna. -Nino został opętany przez Akumę. Teraz nazywa się DJ zdrajca(nie mogłam nic innego wymyślić) i szuka teraz Adriena. Nie wiem dlaczego. -O nie, tylko nie on. -Dlaczego? Czyżby nasza biedrona była zakochana w Adrienie Agreste? -Yyy...nie jestem w nim zakochana, tylko moja przyjaciółka. To wszystko.-popatrzyłam na nią z niepewnością -A można wiedzieć jak ma na imię? -Ma...to znaczy Molly. Nazywa się Molly.-skłamałam -Skoro tak mówisz. Zaraz wrzucę to na mojego biedrobloga! -A co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? Myślałam, że jesteś w domu. Sama kazałam ci tam iść. -Eee...jak by to powiedzieć? -Skłamałaś aby nakręcić materiał na swojego bloga, zgadza się? -Masz mnie. -Nagrałaś coś? Tylko mów szczerze. -Tak. Mam materiał o twoim strachu przed robakami. -Radze ci to usunąć. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że boje się czegoś takiego. Po tych słowach zaczepiłam moje jo-jo o pobliski budynek i zniknęłam Alyi z oczu. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Adrien: Gdy odprowadziłem tatę Marinette do domu zobaczyłem...Nina! Był on ubrany jak normalny DJ tylko, że stał na latającym stanowisku DJ'a. Widziałem, że kogoś lub czegoś szuka. Postanowiłem, więc go śledzić. Po jakiś 7 minutach dołączyła do mnie Biedronka. Mrinette: Będąc w powietrzu dostrzegłam Nina i śledzącego go Czarnego Kota. Od razu skierowałam się w tamtą stronę. Przeskakiwałam z budynku na budynek używając mojego jo-jo. Kiedy dogoniłam zielonookiego szepnęłam: -Hej kici-kici, wiem o co chodzi Nino. -Z kąt znasz jego imię? -Yyy...to najlepszy przyjaciel chłopaka, który podoba się mojej przyjaciółce -Aha, nie będę ciągnął tematu. To o co chodzi temu koleżce? -Szuka Adriena Agreste, swojego najlepszego kumpla. -Dlaczego? -Niestety nie wiem, ale teraz musimy chronić Adriena. ,,Pik Pik" -Dzięki Bogu!-pomyślał Adrien-Muszę znikać, zajmij się tym chłopakiem. Wrócę jak moje Mirakulum się podładuje. -Tylko się pospiesz Czarny Kocie. -Spoczko, My lady. Po tych słowach rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a ja skierowałam się w stronę domu blondyna. Udało mi się ominąć DJ'a i wejść do domu Adriena. Gdy już tam byłam zaczęłam go szukać. Adrien: Biegłem do domu jak najszybciej potrafiłem. Kątem kociego oka widziałem Biedronkę wskakującą przez okno do mojego domu. Zakradłem się do mojego pokoju w ostatniej chwili. Gdy tylko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi odmieniłem się i szybko usiadłem przed komputerem biorąc po drodze książkę. Sekundę później do pokoju weszła Biedronka. Marinette: Nigdzie go nie było, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić jeszcze w jego pokoju. Okazało się, że czytał tam książkę pt.Jak poderwać dziewczynę? Ok, to było dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. -Hej, Adrien musisz uciekać z domu. Najlepiej w miejsce, którego nie zna Nino. Taj a pro po, po ci ta książka? -Eee...podoba mi się pewna dziewczyna i nie wiem jak ją gdzieś zaprosić.-powiedział po części kłamiąc-A o co chodzi z Nino? -Teraz to nie jest twój przyjaciel, tylko pionek Władcy Ciem. Szuka cię. Ale spokojnie, obiecuję, że go uratuję. Co do książki to najlepiej ją wyrzuć, bo najlepsze co możesz zrobić to być z nią szczerym. Tak z ciekawości spytam, kto to jest? -Wierzę, że uratujesz Nina. Co do twojego pytania to mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że ma fiołkowe oczy i włosy jak noc. Gdy wypowiedział ostatnie słowa moje serce zamarło. On przecież mówił o mnie! Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to usłyszałam. Adrien: -Czyli jest podobna do mnie.-Powiedziała i momentalnie zobaczyłem w niej Marinette. Wypowiadała słowa tak samo jak Mari. Obie mają identyczną mimikę twarzy. Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Marinette nie może być Biedronką. Przecież poznałbym miłość mojego życia. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego jak to sprawdzić. -Nawet nie wiesz jak.-szepnąłem-Wiem gdzie Nino mnie nie znajdzie. -Gdzie?! -W domu mojej nauczycielki od gry na pianinie. Nawet nie wie gdzie się uczę. -Dobra, odprowadzę cię. Będziesz mówił gdzie mam się kierować. Po tych słowach podeszła do mnie, złapała mnie w pasie i powiedziała cicho: -Trzymaj się mocno. I zanim się obejrzałem leciałem w powietrzu w ramionach Biedronki, która starała się nie wypuścić z rąk jo-jo. -To gdzie mieszka twoja nauczycielka?-zapytała -Tam, koło mostu.-Pokazałem palcem dokładne miejsce. -Ok. Po pięciu sekundach byliśmy na miejscu. Z niechęcią puściłem Biedronkę i podziękowałem jej za ,,transport" do mojej tymczasowej kryjówki. -Pójdę z tobą do środka. Musimy porozmawiać-Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. Przepraszam że robie to dopiero teraz ale mama zabroniła mi wchodzić na bloga i można powiedzieć, że śledzi moje ruchy. Kontroluje wszystko co robie na necie. Co do 5 rozdziału to nie mam go napisanego i nie wiem czy wstawie go w kwietniu. Być może w ogóle go nie wstawie bo bardzo mało osób czyta moje opowiadanka. Na pewno pod tym wpisem ze wszystkimi opkami nie pojawi się żaden kom. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania